


To Bow Before Ones' King

by majesticduxk



Series: SPN Pair Bingo Fills [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Mild Gore, mild violence, spn pairing bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you are going to depose the king of hell, better be sure that it's going to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Bow Before Ones' King

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece for the [spn pairing bingo](http://spnpairingbingo.livejournal.com/). 
> 
> This is for Lucifer/Azazel, a pair I have ever thought of, or one I like!! I think I may have not focused on the pair enough here (ah well, live and learn), but I am happy that a) very different sort of writing and b) short! like... actually short. That was something I wanted to get out of this. 
> 
> This series will be very... varied. The stories are going to depend on the pairing for the card. And they are mainly pairings I have never considered. This piece is (for me) very dark, although they are not going to all be like this.

Azazel cowered before his king. 

“But... my Lord... I thought... I was sure...”

Lucifer stared at him from blank eyes. If there was one thing his Lord despised more than a fool, it was a spineless fool. Azazel quickly stilled his voice.

“State your case, Azazel. I grow weary of your sniveling.”

Though Lucifer had been trapped for millennia, _that voice_ still carried power. The deepest, darkest depths of hell shuddered and shivered in delight. There would be blood spilled. 

“My Lord. It was all part of the plan.”

\--

That, mused Lucifer, was correct. It had all been part of The Plan. Ostensibly, the aim had been to free Lucifer. In reality Azazel and Lilith were building armies with which to destroy the rightful King of Hell, and battle each other for the crown.

They both forgot though: only one could rightfully sit on the Hell's Throne. And that one was Lucifer. 

 

They remembered now. At least, Azazel did. The remains of Lilith were scattered across the floor, hellhounds fighting over the scraps: a bloody reminder. 

Glancing nervously at the piles of flesh, Azazel couldn’t help a shiver of dread. Only those pieces of Lilith’s meatsuit remained. The powerful demon was no more, her very essence destroyed before Lucifer's mighty - and justified! perfectly justified – wrath. No king expected to be re-crowned, only to have their neck placed straight on the (theoretical) guillotine. And anyone planning that should be _very certain_ that the king would not escape. 

Unfortunately, the king knew of the plan. And the king had escaped. 

\--

Azazel and Lilith had been dragged in chains painted and etched with demon traps. They’d been thrown to the floor. Azazel had looked up, shocked to see Lucifer upon the thrown. When had that happened? When had Lucifer escaped his cage?

“My Lord! You have been released! Such a wondrous event!” 

“Silence!” 

Azazel had immediately ceased speaking. Lilith, was made of sterner stuff. Sterner, yet stupider. 

She had turned her angry eyes on him. “How! How can you be here! Surely.. surely I would have known!”

Lucifer smiled, a thing of beauty and terror. “Would have known how well your _efforts_ were going? Lilith, Azazel,” shaking his head, he sighed at them. “My most trusted demons.” Fork tongue flicked. “ _Formerly_ trusted demons. Did you really think I wouldn’t know? That locked in that cage I would not know what was happening, even in the farthest corners of Hell? Foolish ants. I am the _King_!" Lucifer ended with a roar of full of rage and power and foreboding.

Azazel’s first instinct was to apologise. To beg. To make excuses. 

Lilith’s was not. 

“King of Hell?” she spat. “You have been nothing more than a worm for centuries. Trapped in that box, your powers have waned. Hell is nothing – nothing – now! Humans have more power. We are demons! Made to subjugate humans! No, Lucifer, you are not King of Hell. King of…”

A snap of his fingers, and Lilith’s essence was extinguished. Her meatsuit spattered around the room. 

Azazel was unable to reach up to remove some of Lilith’s brain from his cheek, but his aborted movement attracted Lucifer’s attention. 

Oh dear. 

\--

The chains still enclosed Azazel’s body, eroding at his meat suit, burning, burning and at the same time allowing no escape. Still, Azazel managed to prostrate himself before his lord.

“My Lord! I know you prize ingenuity. The plan can still succeed! We can still take over Earth, make it a playground for all your children.”

Azazel kept his gaze on the floor, nervously awaiting his response.

\--

Lucifer stared at the cowering demon in front of him. While it was true he admired ingenuity, loyalty was much more important in a minion. 

Finally Lucifer spoke. “You are correct. I can still take over the earth. But, that I think that is for loyal demons only. Don’t you?”

Azazel didn’t even hear the click.


End file.
